Why We Gave Up Women
'Why We Gave Up Women '''is the 22nd episode of the ninth season of ''Two and a Half Men. It originally aired on April 30, 2012. This episode marks the re-introduction of Charlie Harper (though played by a different actor), after he was killed off at the beginning of the season. Plot When Walden has second thoughts about letting Zoey and Ava move in with him, but is unable to convince them to leave, Alan is forced to move out. Just as he is about to leave, Alan goes straight over the edge and begins experiencing chest pains and is taken to the hospital. A doctor reveals to a worried Walden and an uncaring, disbelieving Zoey that Alan has suffered a mild heart attack, but will pull through okay. After brief visits by Walden, Evelyn, Judith, Jake, and Lyndsey, Alan finds a strange woman sitting at the foot of his bed. The stranger introduces herself as the ghost of Charlie, Alan's deceased brother, proving she is who she says she is by answering questions only Charlie could correctly respond to. Charlie goes on to explain that he is in Hell, and as part of his punishment must live eternity as a large, old lady, albeit with a pair of testicles. Charlie explains he came back to give Alan advice: to turn his life around and become self-dependent for once. Alan agrees, and checks himself out of the hospital so Walden won't have to pay any more for his treatment. Alan announces to a compassionate Walden and overjoyed Zoey that he is moving out, and finds a small, run-down apartment to live in. After being visited by Charlie's ghost again (who reveals his intent was not to help Alan, but just to mess with him and get him out of the beach-house at last), Alan fakes a second heart attack so he can move back in with Walden, while an annoyed Zoey looks on. Alan passes through the hospital without scrutiny but a clean bill of health, while Charlie attempts to mess with Jake (although failing because Jake is too stupid to pick up on the hints Charlie is trying to feed him) before returning to Hell with two sexy women. Cast *Ashton Kutcher *Jon Cryer *Angus T. Jones *Marin Hinkle *Holland Taylor Title quotation from When a gay doctor in the hospital Walden takes Alan to thinks that they are homosexual lovers, although they are buddies Trivia *This is the first appearance of Judith Harper-Melnick since "Frodo's Headshots", which aired on November 14th, 2011. *Evelyn complains to the doctor about Alan's condition, saying she already lost her "good" son, referring to Charlie. However, she's stated in many previous episodes that Alan was always the good son. * This is the Charlie Harper character's first appearance since "That Darn Priest", which aired on February 14th, 2011, played by Charlie Sheen, who was fired on March 7th, 2011. * This episode marks the 11th episode where the late Charlie Harper has been mentioned. This is the first episode where the late Charlie Harper has been mentioned since One False Move, Zimbabwe, which aired on December 12th, 2011. * This episode marks Kathy Bates first appearance in Two and a Half Men. * This is the first of two episodes to feature both Walden and Charlie. The series finale "Of Course He's Dead" is the second one. Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes